


2. Shy Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blushing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Shy Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Dean and Castiel were walking in the park, hand in hand, when Dean suddenly stops and brings Castiel closer to him. Kisses happen.[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 2]





	2. Shy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Today, I bring you a very cute and fluffy Destiel fanfic (again). What can I say? I love Destiel and I love fluff so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You can find the main prompt for this challenge [here](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists) and I used an [extra prompt](https://www.seventeen.com/love/g225/readers-first-kiss/) to inspire myself to write this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated as always <3

It was late in the evening, a light breeze soothing the warm weather that had been felt during the day. Dean and Castiel were walking in the park nearby their apartment – both knew each other since high school and decided to rent an apartment together since they were going to the same university – holding hands and just enjoying the peaceful time they had together, free of all the stress from school.

 

Castiel could sense Dean tensing whenever people walked past them – he’d come out as bisexual recently, so Castiel couldn’t really judge him. Whenever that happened, the blue-eyed man would trace soft, reassuring circles on the other’s hand. Dean would look at him and Castiel, then, would send him a fond, reassuring smile – smile becoming even brighter as he’d see Dean blushing.

 

Their romantic relationship was pretty much new, the far they’d gone being soft kisses and touches inside the comfort of their home and holding hands in public. Dean had always been quite skeptical about PDA, but he’s been getting better at it.

 

The two lovers were approaching the apartment complex when Dean suddenly stopped.

 

“Dean? Is everything okay?” Castiel turned to face his boyfriend and was surprised when Dean put his arms around his waist and brought him closer.

 

Dean bit his lip, face burning crimson, and locked his green eyes with the blue ones in front of him. They stared at each other for some brief seconds, before understanding flashed through Castiel: Dean wanted to kiss him. Outside. In public. Where everyone could see it. That made the dark haired man smile brightly, before leaning right in Dean’s personal bubble, capturing the man’s lips with his own. Needless to say, Dean’s blush only turned deeper, though he closed his eyes and kissed back. Once they broke apart, Castiel gave Dean a big, fond smile, cheeks blushing lightly. His smiled was, soon enough, mirrored on his boyfriend’s face.

 

Words weren’t really needed between the two of them. Dean’s eyes had always been very expressive, green orbs doing justice to the saying _the eyes are the mirror of the soul_. And, by the way Dean was looking at him, Castiel knew _exactly_ what he meant: _I love you._

 

Castiel leaned in again and whispered _I love you, too_ against Dean’s ear. The man in question smiled fondly at Castiel, face still beet red, and took Castiel’s hand in his, murmuring a soft _let’s go home_.

 

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today, folks. I know it's very short, but it's sweet and fluffy.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Instagram and Twitter (@danny_droid_ao3) so you'll always know when I post.
> 
> See ya tomorrow!
> 
> (PS: You don't need an account to give kudos <3)


End file.
